


Boyfriend Feelings

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Ratboy Genius, Ratboy's Kingdom (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: Happyman and Green Monster take a break from swimming in the underground pond to talk about feelings.
Relationships: Green Monster/Happyman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Boyfriend Feelings

Happyman pulled himself out of the water of the underground pond, shaking himself dry like a dog. He sat down and caught his breath, and he watched Green Monster still swimming laps back and forth effortlessly.

"How are you able to swim for so long?" Happyman asked. Green Monster poked his head out and started to tread water.

"I was born in the water; swimming is like walking to me." He replied.

"Right, of course." Happyman said and smiled.

He very often smiled-- that's how he got his name-- but ever since he had become friends with The Green Monster, it seemed to be all he could do, frequently leaving him at a loss for words. the two had immediately clicked as friends-- laughing at the same jokes and always having fun when they went out together, but Happyman found even more to like about him. He loved Green Monster's big grin, and his bright eyes, and his deep voice, and how smooth and cool his skin was when they held hands. Only a few days after the two had been introduced, Happyman came to the startling conclusion that he was head over heels in love.

Green Monster climbed out and sat next to Happyman, kicking little splashes of water with his feet. The two were quiet for a moment, and it was a little bit awkward.

"Did you hear that Ratboy Genius took The Baby out for a ride on his new yacht?" Green Monster asked casually.

"I didn't know. What happened?"

"Well, I heard they had a great time."

"I wonder if they finally told each other how they feel."

"Yes. I wonder."

It was known by everyone in the kingdom that The Little Summer Solstice baby and The Ratboy Genius were crushing on each other big time-- the two were prone to telling anyone within earshot about their feelings, and then making them promise not to tell the other party. It was just a matter of time until they made it official.

"You know, Happyman," Green Monster started again, staring off at the opposite cave wall, unaware that Happyman was staring at him, "I think it takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you really feel about them."

"Huh?" Happyman snapped his gaze away from green Monster's face, "Oh, yeah. It can be really scary."

Happyman tried to keep a straight face, but his stomach was doing roller-coaster drops and his hands were numb. Of all things they could have talked about, why this? The urge to impulsively blurt out all his feelings was creeping up on him, and he was trying desperately not to. If Green Monster didn't feel the same way it would break his heart, no matter how kindly the other let him down.

"Are you okay?" Green Monster asked, putting his hand over Happyman's. Happyman nearly jumped out of his skin, he was so lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay."

And once again they were quiet. This was unusual. The were usually singing, joking, chatting, and playing, never just sitting silently with each other.

"Say, Happyman," Green Monster looked over at him with an uncharacteristically serious expression, "We're good friends, right?"

"Of course," Happyman answered, avoiding his gaze, "I think you're my best friend."

"That's good. Would you like to be my boyfriend? I really like you a lot."

As soon as Happyman processed the words that had just been said to him, he felt like he could pass out then and there. But of course he didn't, because how would he have been able to respond then?

"Yes! I'd love to!" Shakily he turned himself to face Green Monster and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way!" Green Monster exclaimed, eagerly returning the embrace.

Happyman cuddled up to him and got comfortable and they were quiet for a third time. This time though, there was no awkwardness to it, and honestly, Happyman felt like he could get used to this kind of quiet.


End file.
